<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity (Cassmaren) by ariddletobesolved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617576">Serendipity (Cassmaren)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved'>ariddletobesolved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassmaren, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Helsa, Implied one sided Cassunzel, Implied past relationship Elsamaren, Unrequited Love, alcohol use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As she let go, she would need something else to hold on to or she would fall. Perhaps their meeting was serendipitous, and the invitation would lead her to a new chapter, yet she would never know if she didn’t give it a go. A tale of two broken hearts, finding each other on one fateful night.</p><p>Written for magentacravat on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Honeymaren (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity (Cassmaren)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a conversation with some friends on Discord. Featuring an art by magentacravat on Tumblr. https://magentacravat.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Art by the lovely MagentaCravat</strong>
</p><hr/><p>“Two shots, please.”</p><p>Her voice was firm, as Honeymaren told the bartender, who gave her a sideway glance before fetching her the order. When two shot glasses with clear liquid were placed on the bar before her, she managed a small smile. Realising that she was left alone, sitting on the bar stool, the brunette let out a sigh.</p><p>She lifted up one glass and gave it a sniff. <em> Tequila</em>. Scoffing, she then downed the booze in a big gulp. Nose scrunching, eyes fluttering closed, she took a sharp breath, feeling the burning sensation down her throat as well as the dry aftertaste. It felt familiar—the burn and the dryness, just like her own broken heart that had yet to heal, even after weeks.</p><p>Resting her chin on her propped hand, the brunette closed her eyes. The image was still vivid in her head, of a beautiful platinum haired woman, who used to look at her with love. <em> Elsa</em>. Those blue eyes always reminded her of the ocean, and she was once felt at home just by staring at them. Those mauve lips curved into a smile, and she would never forget the way her stomach flipped when they were pressed against her own. Oh how perfect she was, a true embodiment of a goddess, and she would worship her however long she was allowed. </p><p>But the pang in her heart quickly woke her up from her thoughts, as the reality began to sink in. <em> She is no longer hers to love</em>. It was a bitter thought, and she found herself downing another shot. <em> For Elsa has given her heart to another</em>—a man with whom <em> she </em>mixed business with pleasure.</p><p>“Two shots, please!”</p><p>The new voice, low and raspy, said from beside her, a little too close. Honeymaren scoffed, for the stranger had invaded her personal space, but once she sensed a hint of familiarity in her voice, she turned to see who it was. A short black hair was the first thing that caught her eye, then a pair of black tassel earrings that matched her black dress. The close proximity allowed her the strong scent of vanilla that slowly intoxicated her, and soon, she found herself staring at the woman.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Hearing the beautiful stranger talking to the bartender, as he put down two shots of clear liquid, Honeymaren quickly looked away. Her brown gaze suddenly found the empty shot glass on the bar before her rather fascinating, and her middle finger danced over the neck. She was hoping that the black haired woman would walk away, but much to her surprise, she sat on the stool beside her.</p><p>“Not quite a night that you expected?” The raspy voice spoke, and the brunette immediately looked up. It took a brief second for Honeymaren to realise that it was her whom the stranger asked.</p><p>The brunette flashed a faux smile. “You may say that.”</p><p>“Your date stood you up?”</p><p>It was a bold question Honeymaren wasn’t prepared for. There was a look of shock on the brunette’s face, which stayed on as she heard the beautiful stranger’s chuckle.</p><p>“Sorry for the bluntness, I was only making an assumption, which can be wrong. I hope it wasn’t the case, though.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” For some strange reason, Honeymaren blushed. She looked away, trying to hide her crimson cheeks, that hopefully her long brown hair could cover. “I wasn’t expecting anyone, actually.”</p><p>“If you say so,” she added. “It’s just the drink. I‘ve seen some people ordering shots to deal with broken hearts, not that you are nor am I.”</p><p>The statement sparked interest in Honeymaren, and she looked back. Brown eyes met a pair of hazel ones, and it was enough to bring out a sense of familiarity. She tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows knitted as she tried to recall where and when she had seen such mesmerising eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, but have we met before?”</p><p>The black haired woman narrowed her eyes, the corner of her lips tugged upwards. She let out a chuckle, turning back to her shot glasses. </p><p>“I think so,” her eyes fluttered close, as if she was trying to remember. “Wait a minute!” She looked back. “What was your name again?”</p><p>Still with her eyebrows knitted, the brunette replied, “Uh, it’s Honeymaren.”</p><p>In seconds, a look of recognition flashed on the stranger’s face. Her red lips parted, and her gaze softened. “Of course! You were the girl from the wedding! I knew I’ve seen you before.”</p><p>“The wedding?”</p><p>The woman with raven hair composed herself. “Oh, sorry, we haven’t been properly introduced,” she extended her hand. “I’m Cassandra.”</p><p>Honeymaren recognised the name, and she went to clasp her hand with hers. “Oh, nice to meet you, Cassandra.” She smiled, not letting go. “As for the wedding, it was Rapunzel and Eugene’s, right? If I recalled correctly, you were the bride’s maid of honour.”</p><p>One thing she noticed, as soon as she mentioned it, was the way Cassandra’s face fell, and her hand withdrew from her grasp. But the raven haired woman quickly recovered and flashed her a smile, though she could see notice the hint of sadness.</p><p>“Yes, I was,” Cassandra replied with a slight nod, resting her elbow against the bar. “And I recognise you as one of the bridesmaids—Elsa’s girlfriend, right?”</p><p>Now it was her turn to look down. Unlike Cassandra, who probably was good at hiding her feelings, Honeymaren let out a sigh. The memory from that night came flooding back, and for a brief second, she felt the slight pain on her chest return.</p><p>“Ah, y-yes,” the brunette let out, her gaze fell on Cassandra’s remaining shot. “But Elsa and I are no longer together.”</p><p>She didn’t need to look up to know how those hazel eyes studied her silently. It was when she heard Cassandra’s voice that she finally glanced back.</p><p>“Oh, trouble in paradise? Are you two on a break?”</p><p>Honeymaren half shrugged. “We sort of broke up that night at the reception.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Ouch, what happened?”</p><p>“I think the relationship was not working because we often overlooked the bumps. They were always there, yet none of us cared enough to acknowledge,” the brunette scoffed. “When we did, it was too late. Days prior to the wedding, we fought a lot over small things, and then there was this guy, who was her business partner that I couldn’t stand. I got jealous, and I said things I shouldn’t say.”</p><p>For a while, none of them said anything, until Honeymaren ordered two more shots, in which she downed all at once.</p><p>“Hey, slow down!” Cassandra warned.</p><p>But at that point, she couldn’t care less. She needed a cure for her still healing heart, and that would mean more shots for her. Putting the glass down with a thud, she chuckled bitterly, realising how dramatic she must be. For a brief second, she closed her eyes, feeling lightheaded after downing those shots.</p><p>“I thought there was another chance for us, so a couple of weeks ago, I decided to visit her flat. I still got the key after all, and let’s say it didn’t end well.”</p><p>Cassandra eyed her with curiosity, as she rested her chin on her propped hand. “Let me guess, that guy was there with her.”</p><p>Still vivid in her head the image of a beautiful blonde woman straddling an auburn haired man. His hands were everywhere, touching every inch of the blonde’s skin, as their tongues battled for dominance. The way Elsa breathed out his name, as his lips trailed down her neck, to her chest—no, Honeymaren couldn’t stand it. She felt like her heart was squeezed inside her chest at the realisation that the beautiful woman was no longer hers to love, and it wasn’t the worst part. </p><p><em> I love Hans, Maren. </em> She recalled. <em> We both know what we want and where we are heading. It’s just, it’s different. </em></p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cassandra said. “But at least you’re healing, right?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Honeymaren shrugged. “I’m trying to move on, but all I see is her, everywhere. But then again, I know I didn’t deserve her from the start. She is beautiful, talented, and everybody loves her, while I’m just me.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t say that! Maybe she is not the right person for you. Just look around, and you’ll find someone new, someone who understands.” The raven haired woman reached out to touch her bare forearm, causing Honeymaren to look at the hand then up to those hazel eyes. “Trust me, I know how it feels.” The hint of sadness returned, as soon as those words escaped from those red lips.</p><p>Honeymaren wasn’t sure, but there was something about Cassandra that drew her in, and she soon realised that she wanted to know about her side of the story. Deep down, she could only assume if Cassandra’s story had anything to do with the newlyweds, judging by the look on her (beautiful) face when Honeymaren mentioned her role in the wedding. But then again, she could only make an assumption.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>There was a beat, as Cassandra withdrew her hand and curled it on her knee, long nails were digging on the exposed skin. It was as if the woman was thinking for a moment, before she let out a sigh.</p><p>“I trust that this secret would stay with you.” Cassandra darted her gaze from the bar towards the brunette beside her, who was listening intently. “I don’t know why, but I think I can trust you.”</p><p>“You can.” It was a quick response from Honeymaren. “I mean, you have heard my story, it was only fair if I heard yours.” She didn’t know whether it was the alcohol in her system that got her rambling, but she was genuinely interested, and Cassandra was rather mysterious, with those smokey eyes and black cocktail dress. “That is if you don’t mind, of course.”</p><p>Cassandra raised an eyebrow in amusement. “No, I don’t mind, actually.” She smiled, resting an elbow on the bar, facing the brunette.</p><hr/><p><em> Here we go </em>, Cassandra thought. </p><p>She would be lying if she said she trusted the brunette completely. She didn't trust the new girl—well, not really, and definitely not as much as she trusted Rapunzel. But she got nothing to lose, even if Honeymaren judged her too quickly and told everyone about it.</p><p>“I fell in love with my best friend,” she began. “Growing up with my dad, I was raised to be tough, to not show emotions, because the world is as messed up as it is and it is a sign of weakness that people won’t take me seriously if I do. I didn’t know what tenderness was until I met her.” She didn't need to turn to know that those brown eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“It's cliche, I know, but she has been so very compassionate. Her kindness never runs out, and so is her patience. She gives out the best advice, although she can be reckless at times. But she is the only one who truly accepts me the way I am.” There was a pause, as she took a deep breath. “And the next thing I knew, I fell for her. Hard.”</p><p>Cassandra could recall the gleeful look on the blonde's face, and the happiness that was radiating from her. Even after her attempts to sabotage the wedding (that she disguised as accidents), she still offered forgiveness.</p><p><em> I can never hate you, Cassandra. </em> Those words made her heart swell. <em> You are like a sister to me. You are my best friend. </em> And a best friend she would forever remain.</p><p>“You may have guessed who she is by now,” she looked up, “haven't you?”</p><p>“Rapunzel?” Honeymaren inquired, and Cassandra nodded in response. “Does she know about it?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I don’t wish to ruin our friendship. She was already in a relationship when I met her.”</p><p>“I'm sorry.” There was a sincere kindness in the brunette's words, and strangely, it warmed her chest. “I really am.”</p><p>Cassandra half shrugged, offering her a small smile. “Well, that’s life. We can’t always have what we want, I guess.”</p><p>Deep down, she wondered how her story would end, had she ever told Rapunzel about her feelings. Then again, it wouldn’t probably change much, for Rapunzel would never leave Eugene for her. <em> Who is she anyway? </em>Only a best friend. Besides, who would want to be with someone who tried to sabotage a wedding in the name of jealousy?</p><p>“You're right, we can’t.” Honeymaren smiled, suddenly grabbing her hand. She seemed to feel a lot better than before, a little tipsy perhaps—judging from the pink tint across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, which made her look adorable. “But look at the bright side, you still have your best friend.”</p><p>Surprisingly, her words brought her comfort. Though she was only talking to Honeymaren tonight, having only stolen glances at the brunette from afar during the wedding, Cassandra realised that she wasn’t that bad. She didn’t even judge her, which was a relief.</p><p>“Thanks, Honeymaren.” She smiled, squeezing the hand holding hers slightly. “But hey, we’re here not to compare our misery!”</p><p>“You’re right.” The brunette smiled back. "Also, you can call me Maren."</p><p>"Well, Maren, you can call me Cass."</p><hr/><p>The two women, bonded by broken hearts, did eventually get to know each other, sharing gentle caresses here and there, and having their knees brushing once in a while. As the night grew later, they found themselves laughing over small things, simple stories they shared with each other the past few hours. The camaraderie was thick as the chemistry slowly built up.</p><p>“So, would you like to come over to my flat? I have a bottle of bourbon I stole from my dad’s place.”</p><p>Cassandra didn’t know what came over her nor why she asked someone who was basically still a stranger to her home. Perhaps it was the liquid courage that she should blame, but she knew when she woke up hungover in the morning, she would regret it if she didn't ask.</p><p>On the other hand, doubts began to cloud her judgement, as Honeymaren thought of the invitation. She should have known better than to trust a stranger. But technically, Cassandra was not a stranger, she was a mutual friend. </p><p>Honeymaren admitted she enjoyed Cassandra’s company, and she felt like she could somehow relate to her story about an unrequited love. But there was something more about the woman, something she still yet to figure out. Cassandra was mysterious to her, and their newfound connection tonight intrigued her, making her question things about her.</p><p>Briefly, her mind wandered back to Elsa and the memories they had shared. Those perfect pictures now felt so distant, especially with a good amount of alcohol in her system. Honeymaren realised that as she let go, she would need something else to hold on to, or she would fall. Perhaps their meeting was serendipitous, and the invitation would lead her to a new chapter, yet she would never know if she didn’t give it a go. Besides, she doubted that it would do more damage than what she had been through. After all, she got nothing to lose. Elsa had definitely moved on, so why couldn’t she?</p><p>With a sudden surge of confidence, the brunette looked up and smiled. She placed her right hand on the wooden table before her, just beside Cassandra’s left hand.</p><p>“Sure.” Honeymaren gently linked her little finger with Cassandra’s, feeling the strange tingle on her skin as she leaned closer. “I’d love to.”</p><p>And that marked the beginning of a new tale, one with (hopefully) a promising end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>